What is the greatest common factor of $24$ and $12$ ? Another way to say this is: $\operatorname{gcf}(24, 12) = {?}$
The greatest common factor is the largest number that is a factor of both $24$ and $12$ The factors of $24$ are $1$ $2$ $3$ $4$ $6$ $8$ $12$ , and $24$ The factors of $12$ are $1$ $2$ $3$ $4$ $6$ , and $12$ Thus, the greatest common factor of $24$ and $12$ is $12$. $\operatorname{gcf}(24, 12) = 12$